


I Got a Secret

by ForelornFaeiry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Lance, Blindfolds, Business man Shiro, Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Married Keith, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, affair, married shiro, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelornFaeiry/pseuds/ForelornFaeiry
Summary: Lance was all too aware that Shiro was someone's husband, that Shiro should have been absolutely off limits.Lance supposed that he was supposed to feel guilty for sleeping with someone else's husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milkman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985961) by [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl). 



Every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night, Lance bar-tended at a gay bar that was right across the street from his house. It was just a job to earn a couple extra bucks, and it fit in nicely with his barista job at a local Starbucks. The extra cash was just that, extra, to be put into a savings account or used to buy himself a couple drinks with his friends at the bar he worked at every now and then. If Lance was honest, he loved his bar-tending job and wished that he could do it all week long. It gave him freedom, and the tips weren't half bad. So Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights were his favorite.

But for one reason.

"Here again bud?"

Lance winked, taking out a glass and filling it with ice before pouring some whiskey over it. His favorite customer let out a soft sigh as he took his spot at the nar, reaching for the drink that Lance was already handing to him.

"Always, Lance."

He chuckled, his prosthetic reaching up and undoing his tie. Lance could feel his face flush at the use of his name, covering himself by pouring himself a shot of tequila. 

"I hear that Shiro."

Lance clinked his shot against Shiro's glass and downed it, the burn of the alcohol giving him a bit of courage and encouraging him to loosen up a bit. Shiro raised his drink to his lips, that golden ring sparkling in the pulsing purple light on the dance floor. Lance could feel his heart drop every time he saw that damn ring; part of him wanted to feel ashamed. It wasn't right for him to be obviously feeling something for a married guy.

"Problems at home?"

Lance purred instead, leaning forward on the bar and propping his chin under his hand. Shiro laughed and ran his left hand through his hair, his ring disappearing for just a second. 

"How could you tell?"

"You're here every weekend."

Shiro smirked seductively, raising his glass to his lips once more. Lance watched the movement intensely, his eyes following the swallow of Shiro's Adam's apple. Shiro pulled the drink away from his lips and gave Lance that smile once again, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"Maybe I just come to see you."

Lance raised an eyebrow at that, his teeth tugging his bottom lip suggestively. Lance was no newbie to his good looks; caramel skin straight from Cuba, blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean, legs that go for days. It never surprised him that men and women alike hit on him; in fact, it was what made this job so much fun. Because in this job, Lance could wear his crop tops and his booty shorts, and while sometimes he'd have to fight off the occasional handsy drunk, the tips he received made it worth it. Lance was no stranger to his body; he knew that he was sexy and he owned that. He always knew what looked good on him and he wasn't afraid to show a little skin. Lance loved sex, he enjoyed the hot little pants coming from his partner, loved the feeling of a writhing body underneath him. 

And he was not ashamed of that.

Lance looked down at his outfit for that night; a thin crop top that sported the NASA logo and a pair of booty shorts that left a bit of his ass hanging out at the bottom. Lance tugged his lips between his teeth again as he slowly turned around, allowing Shiro to get a good look at his ass as he reached for a bottle of tequila again, raising his arm higher than necessary to show off the muscle in his back. Lance could feel Shiro's eyes burning on him, and the thought made Lance not only happy, but turned on as well.

God those eyes would be the death of him.

Lance finally turned back around so that he was facing Shiro and slowly poured himself another shot, not responding to Shiro's last statement. Music pumped too loudly, but the two men couldn't hear it, their attention only on each other. Lance threw back the shot and paused with his head thrown back, exposing his neck. The hand that was holding the shot slowly journeyed down the soft planes of his neck, dragging themselves down his chest and to his waist. His hand rested on his hip as Lance tilted his head back down, placing the empty shot glass back onto the counter. His tongue darted out of his mouth and slowly licked up the lingering drops of alcohol off his lips, relishing in the way Shiro swallowed harshly after. Lance brought his hand over Shiro's left one and leaned forward so that his lips were brushing over Shiro's ear.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Lance suggested, his tongue darting out and licking the shell of Shiro's ear. His thumb rubbed gently over that offending ring and he couldn't help but grin at the way Shiro audibly and physically shuddered. Lance pulled away slowly and smirked at the red flush covering Shiro's cheeks and scarred nose.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what baby?"

Lance teased, smiling softly.

"Yes, I wanna get out of here."

Lance smiled again and glanced over at his co-bartender. "I'm going on a break Hunk." Lance cooed. Hunk just nodded back, rolling his eyes a bit. Lance walked over to the other side of the bar, swaying his hips purposefully, and took Shiro's left hand in his before leading him to the bathroom. 

Lance could feel Shiro's wedding ring against his hand, the coolness of the metal conderdictering the warmth of Shiro's skin. Lance was all to aware that Shiro was someone's husband, that Shiro should have been absolutely off limits. Lance knew that after this, Shiro would go home to his spouse and kiss their cheek, maybe take a shower and try to erase Lance from his skin before climbing into bed with his likely husband, giving him a quick kiss before shutting off the light and going to bed. Maybe Shiro would even have sex with his husband when he went home, maybe to replace Lance's burning touch with the person who's touch was supposed to be reserved only for him.

Either way, Lance knew that Shiro's narrative did not include him after Shiro left the club.

But that didn't matter right now. No, it didn't matter because it was Lance that Shiro was shoving into an empty stall. It was Lance that held Shiro's lips, his tongue pushing into Lance's mouth with open arms. It was Lance that Shiro was panting across, his breath cool against Lance's heating skin. 

Shiro's lips found Lance's again as his hands fumbled to remove Lance's shorts. Lance let out a quiet moan as Shiro began to stroke him, Shiro soon trying to silence him by connecting their lips once again. Lance hastily unbuttoned Shiro's pants and pushed them down, letting out a small whine as he felt Shiro's fingers begin prepping him. Shiro let his head fall onto Lance's shoulder as Lance rocked onto the first finger Shiro had inserted; neither of them had lube because they weren't expecting to have sex, and while it was slightly uncomfortable, Lance couldn't care in that moment. No, he knew he needed Shiro inside him, he needed it right now, but his stupid body wasn't ready to take Shiro just yet.

Lance let out an impatient whine, which Shiro responded with a small chuckle and a kiss to Lance's collar bone.

"Getting impatient Kitten?"

Shiro teased as he crooked his finger, making Lance shudder from the nickname and the new position. "God yes." Lance breathed, feeling his breath hitch as Shiro began to work a second finger in as well. Lance gripped the short cropped hair of Shiro's as Shiro let out a small laugh.

"But Kitten, if I don't prep you, I'll hurt you."

Lance pulled Shiro's hair so that Shiro was forced to look at him. Lance pressed their foreheads together and locked eyes, trying to be taken serious with two fingers up his ass.

"I want you to mark me, I want to feel you inside me for weeks, I want you to  _wreck_ me."

Lance whispered lustfully, his pupils blown with sex. Shiro paused, his eyes wide before he smiles.

"As you wish."

Shiro quickly removes his fingers, ignoring the disappointed whine that leaves Lance's throat. Shiro takes himself out of his underwear completely and hoists Lance around his waist, much to Lance's relief. 

He's been dreaming of having his legs wrapped around Shiro since the moment he first laid eyes on him.

Shiro spits onto his cock a couple times before lining up to Lance's entrance, pausing a moment to look back at Lance, concern filling those soft grey eyes. It made Lance's heart weak that even in a moment like this, when they both were so crazy for each other, that Shiro could still pause to look at him.

"I don't have any lube, so this might-"

"Takashi, I literally don't care. I need you inside me, and I need it  _now_."

Shiro lets out a lustful growl at the use of his legal name but he does as Lance asked and quickly thrusts up into Lance. Shiro swallows Lance's pained but aroused moan, instead distracting the younger man by thrusting his tongue inside Lance's mouth. He waits for Lance's signal to keep going, a prob at his lower back with Lance's heel. 

Soon the sound of skin slapping skin is filling the small bathroom, their needy moans filling the spaces of their skin joining together. Part of Lance wished that he had let Shiro finish stretching him out, or that they waited to do this when one of them had lube and a condom; but a larger part loved the feeling of Shiro's cock stretching him out, each and every pull of Shiro's shaft Lance could feel on the rim of his ass. It hurt, but it was so fucking worth it. Beside, he always did love going bareback.

At one point, Lance lifted Shiro's left hand to his hair and felt that damn ring on the back of his head. In a way, Lance was enjoying the feel of it, of knowing that it was on his body and not on someone else's.

"Shiro!"

Lance yelled as Shiro picked up his pace, chasing his orgasm. The change in pace struck Lance at a slightly new angle, every thrust now hitting Lance in the prostate. It only took three thrusts before Lance was spilling hotly all over the two of them, with Shiro not too far behind. Shiro thrusted a couple times before his teeth met Lance's shoulder, clamping down as he gave one last thrust and cumming inside, moaning hotly against Lance's skin. 

Lance smiled as the hand in his hair began stroking softly as Shiro slowly pulled out, grabbing a piece of toilet paper to clean off his dick before grabbing another piece and wiping whatever cum came out of Lance's hole. Lance could feel that damn ring against his head again, the feeling becoming quickly addicting. 

Because even though Lance knew that Shiro was someone else's husband, was someone else's prince charming, even though Lance knew that Shiro's narrative would continue without him as soon as Shiro left the club, Lance couldn't help but smirk.

Because it wasn't the husband who had Shiro's bite mark on his neck, it wasn't the husband that had Shiro screaming his name, and it wasn't the husband who had given Shiro that intense of an orgasm. And it certainly wasn't the husband that had Shiro's cum in his ass.

Lance supposed that he was supposed to feel guilty for sleeping with someone else's husband.

But as Lance put in his number into Shiro’s phone, giving him a wink and letting him know that he was always open to “chat”, he found that he didn't.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:
> 
> Hey guys, so I finally fixed it, sorry for the wait. I was really in my depression this week, and it wouldn't allow me to fix the problem. Thank you to everyone who waited patiently and thank you so much for your understanding! I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of people ask me for a second chapter, and here it is! I apologize for the format, I really wanted to try sexting (so please be nice) and this was the best I could do lol Thank you all for the support, I'm AMAZED at the reaction this got! Want to read more? Leave a kudos or a comment and let me know! I hope you all enjoy!

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Shiro had that little hookup in the bathroom with that hot bartender, Lance. Three weeks since that delicious piece of flesh gave Shiro his number, a wink, and told him to chat him up sometime. God, Shiro felt so dirty after that. Well, it was true that Shiro had felt dirty before and even during; he hated cheating, hated the idea that someone would ever make their partner feel like shit. 

And yet, it felt so nice to be desired.

After all, it had been six months since Shiro had last had sex with his husband Keith, six months he had sex period, until that night. Maybe it was why Shiro found himself at that bar so often; Lance always gave him those beautiful hooded eyes and left touches that lingered for far too long. He would tug that pretty pink lip between his teeth and smile up at Shiro as he took his shot, never noticing that it took Shiro a second to catch up. 

Because god, Lance was beautiful. Shiro didn't think that there could ever be someone more beautiful than Lance, and that included his husband. Lance just exude a certain confidence; he owned the room and he knew it. He had people tripping over themselves with his beauty, and yet, he was never vain about it. Not to mention, but Lance was just so kind. He always listened to what Shiro had to say, regardless of what it was he was saying. He would nod his head in agreeance with Shiro as he talked about his day, gasping at the right moment and shaking his head at the perfect time. Lance had a real knack for people.

And god, did he know it. 

Shiro felt guilty; after all, it had been three weeks since Shiro last spoke or seen Lance. Because as good as it felt with Lance, and as bad as it was with Keith, Keith was still his husband and he still felt that awfulness in his stomach when he thought about what he did. 

Shiro twisted his golden wedding ring around his finger as he thought. He was feeling extra lonely; Keith had texted him not too long ago saying that he was going to be home late, and not to bother staying up for him. It seemed that that was all their conversations were now, just Keith telling Shiro not to wait up. Shiro knew that it wasn't fair of him to be upset with his husband, and yet, for three weeks, Keith hadn't even looked at him. In any kind of way. At first, Shiro wondered if Keith had found out about his night with Lance, but then Shiro had to remind himself that Keith hadn't looked at him in any kind of way in six months. 

Shiro glances over at his phone, sitting innocently on the night stand. He was at war with himself; feeling lonely, and yet, not sure if he was lonely enough to do what he really wanted to. Because don't be mistaken, Shiro wanted to do it. He just wasn't sure what it would mean if he did. Shiro tugs his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought about what to do.

Company. 

Yeah, that was all that he wanted right now.

So Shiro leaned over and took his phone, unlocking it before going into his messages. He started a new thread and slowly typed out that name, waiting until it popped up, with a blue heart emoji next to.

Shiro would really have to take that emoji away, if he didn't want to be caught. 

He didn't have emoji's on anyone's name. Not even Keith's. 

**Shiro**

_**Hey :)** _

Shiro let out a groan, his head leaning on the edge of his phone. He felt like an idiot, sending the first text like that. He knew what he wanted to do, but this was going to be so awkward now.

**Lance**

_ummmm who is this...?_

Shiro wanted to slap himself in the face; of course he would forget to introduce himself to the younger man. God, could this get any more awkward?

**Shiro**

_**Oh sorry, it's Shiro :)** _

**Lance**

_Oh! Hey there hot stuff ;)_

Shiro felt his breath hitch in his throat and his cheeks reddened a bit. He wasn't used to receiving compliments, especially not from people as hot as Lance.

**Lance**

_You know, people usually text me right when I give them my number._

_You made me wait :(_

**Shiro**

_**Sorry I was such a tease ;)** _

**Lance**

_I'll say_

_So, hot stuff, what are you wearing?_

Shiro hesitated as he went to type his response; was he really going to do this? Shiro never thought of himself to be the guy to cheat on their significant other, but Lance lit a fire inside him that he hasn't felt in years. It was exhilarating, but Shiro knew that he was still married, and therefore he shouldn't even be having this conversation.

**Lance**

_Actually, do you have snapchat?_

**Shiro**

_**No :/** _

**Lance**

_Get it. I have something I want to show you ;)_

Shiro quickly exited out of the messaging app and went to the app store, entering the name of the app that Lance wanted him to get. His hands shook gently from excitement and fear; Keith could walk in at any moment, and that just made it all the more hotter.

Of course, Keith wouldn't though.

**Shiro**

_**I got it. What's your user?** _

**Lance**

_BlueKitten008_

_**You Added BlueKitten008!** _

_**BlueKitten008 Added You!** _

_**Picture Message Received by BlueKitten008!** _

Shiro's thumb hovered over that little red square. This was it. The moment that everyone talked about; two paths were presented to Shiro, and which ever one he chose would change him forever. Once he opened this picture, it would be too late to go back. He could still close the app and tell Lance that he was sorry, that he couldn't do this.

He opened the picture.

And god was he glad he did.

 There was Lance, laying on his bed. He was wearing a pair of matching black lingerie, the semi-see through lace bra enhancing Lance's collarbones with the two thin straps laying over where Lance's breasts would have been if he had any. Shiro could see a little hint of the garter belt he was wearing, attached to the black panties he wore, the head of his head peaking out between the two thing straps across his hips, a bead of precum already pooling at the slit. Lance wore black eyeliner on his water line and was biting his lip seductively, his eyes hooded with arousal. 

Shiro felt like he could barely breathe.

**Lance**

_I might have already been having some fun when you texted :*_

_So I'll ask again... what are you wearing?_

**Shiro**

_**Just a pair of grey sweatpants** _

**Lance**

_Show me._

Shiro had to chock back a moan at how Lance was taking charge; he never considered himself a switch, but if Lance wanted something, Shiro would do anything to give it to him. Shiro opened Snapchat back again and took a picture of his legs, being sure to include his bare abs.

**Lance**

_God, Shiro you're so hot_

**Shiro**

_**Me? Lance, you're fucking gorgeous. That picture of you...** _

**Lance**

_Yeah?_

**Shiro**

_**I wish I was there with you** _

**Lance**

_What would you be doing if you were?_

**Shiro**

_**I would worship your body with my tongue. I  would have you cumming over and over again and then I would make you scream out my name so loud that the neighbors would know my name. I would fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk without feeling me inside you** _

**Lance**

_And how would you be worshiping my body with your tongue?_

**Shiro**

_**I would start with your nipples. I'd start with the left one and suck on it, biting gently until it's hard and wet from my mouth. Then I'd move onto the next one and do the same until I have two wet, hard nipples all perked up for me** _

**Lance**

_I'd arch up into your mouth, moaning quietly at how good your mouth feels on me_

**Shiro**

_**Then I would work my tongue up your collarbones and neck, being sure to suck a mark where your shoulder meets your neck so that way the whole world knows that you belong to me and only me. I would kiss you then, biting your lip gently before traveling back down your body till my face is hovering right above your cock. I'd pull down those pretty panties with my teeth before taking you completely in my mouth** _

**Lance**

_I let out a loud moan and grip your short hair as you take me in your mouth, moaning your name quietly_

**Shiro**

_**I grab a bottle of lube and pour some onto my fingers, pressing into your rim and swallowing around your dick to distract you from me opening you up** _

**Lance**

_"A-ah, daddy!" I cry out as I feel that first finger enter me, my fingers threading through your hair even more_

Shiro repressed a loud groan when he read Lance calling him daddy. He never thought that he would have been into the daddy kink, but it seemed that Lance was opening up new doors Shiro never would've opened on his own.

**Shiro**

_**I insert a second finger into you, beginning to scissor my fingers as I lick at your slit, enjoying the precum on my tongue** _

**Lance**

_"Daddy, please enter me!" I cry out, especially when you crook your fingers in just the right way_

Shiro has to grip the head of his dick gently, starving off his orgasm; he wants this to last as long as it possibly can, but Lance was making this difficult.

**Shiro**

_**"Shh baby boy, you know I have to stretch you out so that way I won't hurt you. I got you baby boy, don't worry." I say as I insert another finger, deep throating you quickly** _

**Lance**

_I let out a loud moan, gripping yur hair tightly. "D-daddy p-please," I whimper. "I need your cock inside me daddy!"_

_*your lol_

**Shiro**

_**I take out my fingers, ignoring your whine, and quickly line up to your entrance. "I can't deny my baby boy anything." I murmur before quickly entering, pulling your ass flush against my hips** _

**Lance**

_I let out a quiet scream, my arms instantly wrapping around your shoulders for leverage_

**Shiro**

_**I begin thrusting deeply and quickly inside you, the headboard of the bed hitting against the wall** _

**Lance**

_I grip your hair tightly, moaning loudly "Daddy!"_

**Shiro**

_**I suddenly change positions, rolling your legs back until you're almost in hald, thrusting as hard and as fast as I can, hitting your prostate every tiume** _

_***half, time** _

**Lance**

_"A-ah, daddy, I'm so close!" I scream_

**Shiro**

_**"Cum for me baby boy, cum for daddy" I growl, gripping your thighs tightly** _

**Lance**

_"Shiro!" I scream as I cum_

**Shiro**

**_I give one last thrust and cum as well, moaning at the way your asshole clenches around me_   
**

Shiro lets out a loud moan as he cums on his hand, panting heavily. It had been an intense orgasm, and he had been sent over the edge when he read about Lance cumming while screaming his name. 

_**Picture Message Received by BlueKitten008!** _

****Shiro opened the picture and felt his dick twitch in interest, regardless of the fact that he had just came. There was Lance, cum splattered over his chest and some of it had even gotten on the bra.

**Lance**

_Look, I came a lot ;)_

**Shiro**

_**The next time that happens, I'm going to lick it off** _

****Shiro put his phone on the bedside table before taking off his sweatpants and throwing them into the dirty clothes basket. He stripped the bed of the dirty sheets and put clean ones on before putting on a pair of clean pajama pants, climbing back into bed as his phone buzzed beside him.

**Lance**

_I'd like that_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the inspiration for Lance's sexy lingerie: https://www.google.com/search?q=black+lingerie&hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjd2t2j55HaAhUh0oMKHTuoA58Q_AUICygC&biw=1366&bih=662#imgrc=EndF69sOIJutCM:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, things have been really crazy since I just moved and then my job had me running around all over the place, so sorry about that! I hope you guys enjoy this though, I actually really liked writing it!

Lance knew he should feel bad.

Part of him did, truly. His mother raised him better, to find someone, someone  _good_ , to fall in love with them and have them fall in love with him. His mother always told him that Lance needed to find someone who would treat him like the treasure he was, someone who would hold him close to the sun and proclaim to the world that they were in love with him, and only him.

Lance knew his mother would have been ashamed if she knew her precious son had grown to be a homewrecker.

So yeah. Lance knew he was wrong for this, he knew that he felt bad. 

And yet, a part of him felt so good.

It felt good to be bad, for the first time in his life. It felt good to break the rules; he could have his cake and eat it too. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be desired, and there was nothing wrong with searching for the desire in others. Shiro and his relationship was one of little complication; Shiro got Lance off, Lance got Shiro off, and that was it. And honestly, they had only had physical sex once. Had Shiro been single, Lance probably would've seriously pursued him, to woo him and take him on bad dates where he would tell Shiro even worse jokes and slowly gain the affection of the older man.

Ah, if only there wasn't the husband.

"Lance, I don't think it's a good idea."

Hunk repeated for the fourth time as Lance checked his smudged eyeliner in the mirror. Lance rolled his eyes gently before taking out his favorite shade of scarlett red lipstick from his satchel and applying it evenly around his lips.

"I get it Hunk. You've said that four times already."

"I mean-! Lance, he's  _married_."

Lance rubbed his lips together with a quiet  _pop!_ before throwing the lipstick back in his bag and turning to his best friend, who was sitting on the couch, wringing his hands nervously. 

"Hunk, buddy. You've got to calm down! Shiro and I are just fucking, it's not like I'm dating the guy. He's just the hottest piece of ass I have ever seen, and god, he hits all the right places without me even having to tell him where to go. Mmmm..."

Lance bit his lip, his eyes sliding shut at the mere thought. Chills ran down his back and he let out a pleasurable shiver before grinning at his roommate.

"How do I look?" 

He asked, placing a hand on his cocked hip. He was wearing a pair of black booty shorts, a black, see-through lace shirt tucked into his shorts with a thin, white shawl thrown over his shoulders. He wore galaxy printed vans, and his hair was slightly curly from using a product that gave him natural looking waves; Hunk sighed in defeat and gave a vague gesture with his hand, telling Lance that he approved of his outfit. Lance grinned again and adjusted his satchel on his hip before blowing Hunk a kiss.

"Don't wait up for me Big Boy."

"I hate it when you call me that..."

Hunk mumbled as Lance laughed, shutting the apartment door behind him.

**x.x.x**

Lance checked his phone one more time to make sure he had the right address. 

**Beef Cake**

_**Super Six Motel, 7526 McDowell Street, room 25.** _

It was short, simple, sweet. Just the way Lance liked. He could feel his temperature rising in excitement as he pocketed his phone, walking up into the lobby of the Super Six Motel. The last time Lance talked to Shiro, Shiro was promising to do a bunch of dirty things to him, and to be honest, Lance couldn't wait. Shiro made lance feel on fire, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. Should he be ashamed of himself? Yes. Was he?

Hell no.

Lance quickly found the room and smirked to himself as he knocked on the door. He leaned against the door frame, ready to bat his baby blues when the door opened, his hip jutted out to the side to show off his  _ass_ ets.

Heh. He loved making puns to himself.

The door opened and Shiro quickly grabbed Lance's wrist and pulled him inside, throwing him against the door to shut it again. Lance let out a small yelp of surprise, but was quickly silenced by Shiro's hungry lips. Lance felt himself turn to pudding as he melted in Shiro's embrace, his eyes falling shut as Shiro took the lead. After a moment, Shiro pulled away with a smug smile, licking his lips gently.

"Why hello to you too."

Lance breathed, reaching up to brush lipstick off the corner of Shiro's mouth. Shiro laughed and turned his head to kiss the thumb by his mouth. 

"I got excited."

Shiro said simply, taking the thumb into his mouth and giving a gentle suck. Lance had to suppress a moan at the sight , feeling his shorts tighten slightly. "I can tell," He responds, taking his lip between his teeth. "Care to share that excitement?" 

Shiro growls playfully and loops his fingers through Lance's belt loops, pulling the younger man closer, his thumbs running over the black lace shirt. "Dressed like that? With pleasure." Shiro growls, connecting their lips again as he pulls the shawl off of Lance's shoulders. Lance lets out a small moan as he allows Shiro to push him towards the bed, sitting on it as he feels the back of his knees hit the edge. Shiro gently pushes him so he's laying down, letting out a small laugh as he does so. Shiro takes his shirt off before crawling onto the bed, trapping Lance between his arms. He leans down slowly and presses a deep kiss to Lance's lips before pulling away just as slowly. 

"I have something new for us to try."

Shiro whispers, reaching behind his back. He pulls out a long scarf from his back pocket and smiles nervously, trying to gauge Lance's reaction. Lance props himself up on his elbows and stares at the scarf, a smile creeping onto his face. "What's the scarf for?" 

"Not what... Who."

Lance raises an eyebrow as the smile grows. "Who is the scarf for?" Lance corrects himself, tugging his lip between his teeth. Shiro takes the scarf between both hands and slowly ties it around Lance's eyes. 

"For you."

Lance giggles and nods gently, silently showing Shiro his consent. Shiro smiles and gently pushes Lance so that he's laying flat on the bed again. Using finger light touches, Shiro drags the pads of his fingers down Lance's chest, making Lance shiver slightly, before reaching Lance's shorts. Shiro Leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth through the lace shirt as he unlatches Lance's button, making Lance gasp quietly. Lance wasn't entirely sure that he would be completely behind the whole blind fold thing, but damn, this was working for him. Shiro slowly pushed his hand into Lance's opened shorts, rubbing the base of Lance's cock as he sucked a wet spot on Lance's shirt. Lance let out a gasp, arching up into Shiro's mouth, his caramel fingers carding into Shiro's short hair. 

Shiro smiled and rubbed harder before taking Lance's hands from his hair and holding them by the wrists above Lance's head. Shiro pulled his hand away from Lance's cock, ignoring the small whine Lance let out before completely pushing his shorts off, freeing Lance's growing erection. Shiro leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of Lance's lips before whispering in his ear. 

"If you touch me or yourself, you will be punished. Understand?"

Lance let out a small whine before letting out a small whimper as Shiro nipped his ear. " _Understand?_ " Shiro growled lowly. Lance nodded, taking in a sharp breath.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes  _sir_."

"Good boy."

Shiro licked the shell of Lance's ear, making Lance moan quietly before letting go of Lance's wrists. Shiro sits back and looks down on Lance, hands gripping the blanket, eyes shielded by a soft scarf, chest rising and falling, cock waiting for Shiro's attention. It made him smile; it was a sight to be seen, that was for sure. 

Lance let out a surprised moan as he felt Shiro mouth at his still-clothed dick. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest; not knowing where Shiro was going to touch until he was touching there made Lance excited in a way he hadn't explored before. Lance shifted his hips, trying to arch up more inside of Shiro's wonderful mouth, letting out a frustrated moan as Shiro kept pulling away. 

"Are you feeling good baby boy?"

Shiro asked, his voice deep with lust. It made Lance shiver in all the right places knowing Shiro sounded like that for  _him_. "Yes Daddy, would you please touch me more?" Lance whimpered as Shiro's warmth pulled away from him. Lance lets out a muffled groan as he feels Shiro pushing past the blank panties Lance had been wearing and begin to stroke him from base to tip. 

"You aren't satisfied with how Daddy is pleasing you?"

Lance lets out a gasp as Shiro tightens his hand around the head of Lance's cock; a clear sign of punishment. "No Daddy; I want more of you." Lance whimpered as Shiro slid his thumb against the slit of Lance's head. "Well tell me baby boy, what do you want?"

"I want you to fill me with your fat cock again Daddy; I want to be so full of you I can feel you for weeks. I want to walk back to my house still feeling you inside me."

Shiro stilled in his movements, making Lance smirk internally; he was always very good at dirty talk. Lance jerked in surprise when he suddenly felt Shiro's hot breath by his ear. "Is that what you want baby boy? You want Daddy to wreck you? You want Daddy to use your body as he sees fit?" Lance shivers again before turning in the direction that Shiro had been talking. 

"Yes sir."

Shiro let out a small growl before pulling away. Lance could him rummaging around the hotel before feeling the bed dip from his weight. Lance could hear the pop of bottle being opened before it closed again. Lance jerked as he felt a finger prob at his hole, his gasp swallowed by Shiro as Shiro kissed him harshly. Lance gripped the blanket above his head as he clung to Shiro's lips as he worked him open. Shiro soon pulled away from Lance's lips and began kissing down his neck, sucking a dark mark where Lance's neck met his shoulder. Lance let out a loud moan as Shiro inserted a second finger, thrusting them inside harshly. He could feel Shiro working on his neck as he worked Lance opened, could feel his own voice vibrating against Shiro's mouth with every sound he made.

"Daddy, Daddy I'm ready."

Lance panted, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the blanket. Shiro pulled away from Lance's neck, admiring his handiwork. He licked his lips as he crooked his fingers, rubbing that little spot that drove Lance crazy. "A-ah!" Lance yelled, his back arching into Shiro's touch. "Okay baby boy, if you think you're ready..."

Lance let out a whimper as Shiro withdrew his fingers from his ass, panting quietly as he waited for Shiro to come back. He let out a loud moan as he felt Shiro slowly push himself inside, enjoying the slight burn as Shiro stretched him open completely. Shiro paused as he bottomed out, his hands running over Lance's clothed chest as he allowed Lance to get used to him. Lance was grateful, but after a moment he wrapped a leg around Shiro's waist to signal that it was okay to move. Shiro gently removed the leg from his waist and harshly pushed Lance's legs flat against the bed.

"I said you weren't allowed to touch me, remember?"

Lance didn't have a chance to respond as Shiro began to thrust harshly, his hips slapping against Lance's loudly. Lance threw his head back and let out a silent scream of pleasure pain, his hands beginning to hurt as he clutched at the bed. "Sh-Shiro!" Lance yelled as Shiro suddenly changed their position, pushing Lance's legs against his chest, rolling Lance slightly as he continued to thrust as hard as he could. Lance let out a small yelp as pain exploded on one of his ass cheeks as Shiro's hand slapped it. 

"What are you to call me?"

Shiro growled, angling himself so that he hit Lance's prostate with every harsh thrust. Lance couldn't contain his lewd moans, hearing the bed slam against the wall and the wet slaps of Shiro's hips.

"Daddy, Daddy please!"

"Please what?"

Lance response was cut off as their position changed again, one of Lance's legs thrown over Shiro's shoulder and the other laying flat on the bed. It allowed Shiro to be even deeper than he already was, and the change of position made Lance let out a small scream. 

"I wish you could see yourself baby boy; you're so beautiful with your lipstick smeared over your face, your mouth hanging open and screaming for me, your body shivering with my touch." 

Shiro grunted, his fingers squeezing the thigh on his shoulder. Shiro turned his head and bit the inside of Lance's thigh, sucking a dark mark where he bit, eyes closing at the sound of Lance's frantic pants and moans. 

"Please Daddy, please let me cum, I'm so ready Daddy, you make me feel so good, oh  _god_ , Daddy,  _fuck_ , Daddy!"

Lance screamed, his mouth hanging open as he tried to breathe. "Cum for me baby boy." Shiro growled, aiming a thrust at Lance's prostate. Just as Shiro finished his sentence Lance spilled onto himself with a silent scream, Shiro following not too long afterwards. The sudden tightness as Lance's ass clenched with his orgasm pulled Shiro over the edge and he slowed his thrusts, riding his orgasm out until he finally stopped, still sheathed inside Lance as they both tried to catch their breath. 

After a bit Shiro pulled out and pulled off the condom, throwing it in the trash before removing the scarf from Lance's eyes. Lance took a moment to readjust to the sudden light before smiling gently at Shiro. He reached out for Shiro, his hand carding into Shiro's neck as he pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "Damn Shiro," He giggled as he pulled away from the kiss. "Your sex skills are amazing. I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that hard before." Shiro smiled as he rubbed the edge of Lance's mouth. 

"I'm sorry your lipstick got messed up though. It was a beautiful shade."

Lance shrugged, his eyes twinkling. "I was kinda hoping you'd mess it up." Shiro laughed and kissed Lance once again, playing the ends of Lance's hair. "Do you have to go right away?" Shiro whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "I thought I would have to be asking you that." Lance responded, reaching up to touch Shiro's golden wedding band. Shiro scoffed gently and dropped his head to Lance's shoulder.

"No, he won't miss me."

"Well, I would if you left right now."

Shiro picked his head back up to stare into Lance's honest blue eyes. Lance stared back, his eyes unmoving and unregretting what he had said and who he said it to. Shiro leaned forward and pressed their lips together in the softest kiss they had shared yet. 

"Then let's stay for a little bit longer."

He whispered against Lance's lips, his eyes still closed. Lance smiled and ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, his fingernails gently scraping against Shiro's scalp. 

"I'd love that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone cheating AT ALL, I actually really hate it but I was so inspired by this fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985961) that I just had to write it. I might turn this into a multichapter, so let me know if you want to keep reading! 
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr! https://fiction-is-my-diction.tumblr.com/


End file.
